Mixed Drinks
by JESSting123
Summary: Just a little EO oneshot. Cute, funny, and in no way related to anything but us EO 'shippers enjoyment! Hope you like! R&R!


**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?!?!?! They aren't mine okay!?!? Gosh! Dick's such a greedy pig!**

**Author's Note: Uhm...this is just a little oneshot that I thought was pretty cute and funny after I got done writing it. You all must love me today! I posted this, the second chapter of Missing Moments and the fifth chapter of Thinking It Over all in one day! I'm so damn good! LOL! Read and Review!**

**EO LOVE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I stretch as I walk out onto my porch deck and smile at the sight before me. I had been selected to host the squad's 4th of July party this year and it was going to be crazy fun. The whole squad plus their families and some friends are gathered on my lawn and around my pool. The only downside was that my ex-wife insisted that if the kids were going to be there then she was coming to supervise. Like I was going to let them get drunk or kidnapped or something. I mean honestly; they were with a big crowd of cops and other people in law enforcement. What the hell did she think was going to happen?

"Hey Elliot?" I look over at my beautiful partner slash girlfriend and smile against my will at the sight of her. She is standing at a table with alcohol and fruity mixes on it and smiling at me. She's wearing white flip flops, denim Daisy Duke's, a black and white Hawaiian print bikini top and sunglasses resting on top of a slightly damp head of hair from swimming an hour or so earlier. Absolutely beautiful.

"What's up Liv?" I ask her, smiling and walking towards another table to grab a handful of chips and tossing them down with a swig of Olivia' bottled water that was sitting on the deck beside her beach towel and discarded tank top.

"You want a drink? I've been voted in to bartend! Lucky me!" She laughs making me laugh along with her. I can't help it, her laugh is contagious.

"Sure. Whatever you're having is fine with me!" I answer and wink at her when she raises her eyebrows in question. Everyone knows the things Liv drinks are strong and hit you hard and fast but tonight I don't care.

"Hey Liv? Can you fix me something?" I hear my eldest daughter call from a beach chair between Kathy and Lizzie.

"Uhm...I guess. Is that alright with you El?" Liv asks me and I smile, nodding. She smirks back at me and then turns back to Maureen. "What's your poison hun?"

"Uhm...how 'bout a Poppa Smurf? You know, the one you gave me on my first day of college?" She asks and I cringe. That was a crazy day.

"Yep! Of course I remember! I decided I would let you have one of my own personal mixed drink for your first day of college! I remember your face was priceless too!" She laughs and my children and I all laugh along with her.

As she was fixing the drinks Casey came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder then whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. I hadn't heard Liv laugh this much in one night for a long time and it made me extremely happy.

Olivia then walked towards me, two drinks in hand and handed me a colorful one and told me to "Drink up!" I quirked an eyebrow making her smile and tossed down a mouthful of the colorful concoction. I choked and when I regained my composure I widened my eyes in mock anger at her. She laughed and took it from my hands, handing it to Maureen who took a sip and smiled cheekily.

"Nice Liv. Knock him out on the first drink, why don't you?" She laughed and Liv nodded.

"What the hell was that Olivia?" I asked in surprise.

"That, my dear partner, was a Rainbow Bright. One of my own personal drinks that only your daughter, Casey, Fin and I have had. But that was for Casey. Not you." She answered and handed the drink to the, for now, strawberry blonde. She then handed Maureen her bright blue Poppa Smurf and returned to the table to grab our drinks.

"Now, can you tell me what this is before I choke on it this time?" I asked and she laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and brought her drink to her lips, downing a large drink of the brown liquid.

"See? Nothing bad. Just my most wonderful original drink! I know you'll love it!"

I was skeptical but took a sip and smiled at what I tasted. It was a very chocolatey, sweet but still slightly tangy drink and probably one of the best mixed drinks I had tasted in my years. Of course, Liv is known for coming up with some really good mixed drinks and naming them very strange things but what she said next was by far the strangest so far. And the hottest.

"Okay, it's good. Now what is it?" I asked grinning.

"This, Detective Stabler, is a..." She leans in close to my ear and whispers the last part in my ear and I grin even wider when I hear her say, "A chocolate orgasm." She then pulls back and said aloud again, "And you're the only person other than me to gets to have it."

"Well, I love it." I say and then, forgetting who all was around lean into her with my hands on her lowe back, teasingly close to her ass, and whisper in her ear, "And I think I can figure a few more ways to have a chocolate orgasm if you're willing to help me out."

She giggles and I smirk at her then we're pulled out of our reverie by our co-workers and friends, Fin Tutuola and John Munch, calling out together, "Get a room you two!" We laugh and pull away from each other, smiling.

"So sorry boys!" She calls out grinning and they laugh.

"Hey Benson! You got your cell with you?" I hear our Captain, Don Cragen, call to Liv and she looks to him shaking her head no. "Well no wonder you weren't answering it! I was going to ask if you guys had enough coals for grill or not but since you didn't answer I got some anyway."

"Well, it's a good thing you did 'cause I'm pretty sure me and Liv used the last of them last weekend. Thanks Don!" I say and take the three bags of coals from him and throw them under the grill for later use.

I sit beside my son and look at him, grinning. "What're you lookin' at me like that for Dad?"

"You look just like me when I was sixteen, Rich." I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, Dad. Whatever you say." He says and I just shake my head at his, as Liv dubbed it, "teenager" mood.

"Hey Dickie, do you want to go to the mall with your sisters and I tomorrow?" I hear my ex-wife ask and I cringe, already knowing how the conversation will go.

"Mom! It's Rich! I haven't been Dickie since I was 13! Jesus! You'd think after three years you'd get it!" He exclaims and I shoot a look at Liv when I hear her whistle under her breath which makes Casey and Melinda Warner burst out laughing. She smirks and a smirk of my own breaks through my frown.

"Well, I'm sorry _Rich_ but do you want to go or not?" Kathy huffs and I have to hold back a laugh.

"No! I told you I'm staying here with Dad and Liv for the summer! And so is Liz so how is she going with you?"

"Yea Mom. I'm staying here, too. In fact Rich and I are going somewhere tomorrow."

"Mom, I promised I'd go to Michael's parents with him tomorrow. I can't go either." Kathleen chirps in and I hold back a smile. I know Rich and Liz are going to stay at home tomorrow because Liv and I are going to work so they can't take the car. The farthest they would go would be to their friend's house down the road. I also know that Michael, Kathleen's boyfriend, is out of town at his grandparent's. All my kids love their mother, they just don't like spending time with her because all she does is interrogate them about Liv and I and anything that goes on in our house.

"Mom, you know Brent and I are going wedding shopping tomorrow. I can't go." Maureen says and I smirk at Liv again.

"Well...okay. I guess we can do something some other time then." Kathy says and the topic is dropped.

Later that night, after we show everyone out and Lizzie and Rich head upstairs for bed, Liv and I lay together on our bed, just cuddling. Suddenly a thought comes to my mind and I grin devilishly.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yea Baby?" She asks and turns to gaze at me with love filled chocolate pools.

"I was thinking..." I started and then flip over, straddling her and making her smile. I reach across the side of the bed and open a drawer and pulling a bottle of chocolate syrup out and holding it dangerously over her breasts, "Wanna have a chocolate orgasm?"


End file.
